


You're My World

by girlwithaplan



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithaplan/pseuds/girlwithaplan
Summary: Frankie rushes to your aid when you crash his truck.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	You're My World

The night was cool and clear and you could see so many stars as you drove home. It was late, nearly midnight. When you’d agreed to watch your coworker’s baby so she and her wife could go out, you hadn’t realized they’d be out past 11. It was a nice evening, though, and you’d mostly just sat around their house and texted Franki about how bored you were. He was out with Pope and by now, they were probably both at the little house you shared with Frankie, shooting pool on your back porch. 

The road was empty at this time of night, and your house was at the end of a little two lane road, surrounded by a few acres of farm land belonging to various neighborhoods on both sides. You were driving Frankie’s truck as your car was in the shop and Pope offered to come get Frankie since you’d be out late. You weren’t really used to driving something so large, but you could see the appeal. 

You turned onto your road, just a few miles from home when you spotted it, a huge deer hopping over the fence lining the road and directly into your path. Instinctively, you swerved but the deer followed, slamming into your door and causing you to crash into the fence post on the other side of the road. The airbags deployed on impact and you could feel your seatbelt digging into the skin of your neck and chest. Everything went dark for a minute and you were dizzy, so fucking dizzy that you couldn’t open your eyes. 

A few moments passed in silence before you were able to lift your head up and blink several times. The windshield was cracked in front of you and the nose of Frankie’s truck was definitely in a pasture and not on the road. You felt a sharp pain in your head and brought your hand up to your left ear and winced, pulling back a sticky stain of blood and a few pieces of broken glass. Turning your head, you could see the window to your left was smashed in, probably due to the deer. At the sight of it, you began to panic and your hands started to shake. Your eyes darted around the cab of the truck and you spotted your phone, somehow still on the seat beside you. Cursing yourself for shaking so hard, you flailed your hand at your phone until your heard it talk to you, indicating you’d activated the voice command. 

“Call Frankie,” you said as loud as you could, voice wobbly and hoarse. 

Mercifully, the phone understood you and dialed him. It took him a few rings, but he picked up and sounded cheerful when he said, 

“Hey sweetheart, you still waiting on them to come home?” You immediately burst into sobs at the sound of his voice and you could hear the panic growing in Frankie’s voice when he asked, 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” You continued to sob and Frankie asked again, 

“Baby what’s wrong? You’re starting to scare me. Please talk to me.” You gulped down a breath and leaned over toward the phone to speak, 

“The truck I- there was a d-deer and I,” you spoke through the tears that wouldn’t stop coming, “I crashed the truck Frankie I’m s-sorry.” You heard Frankie curse and say something to Pope before he spoke to you again, 

“Are you hurt? Where are you?” He was shouting at Pope to get his truck and you looked around at your surroundings to describe it to him. You could feel a headache building on your left side from the impact and you just wanted to get out of the damn truck. 

“I’m close to the house,” you told him, sniffling, “you know the fences where the cows graze?” 

“Yeah I know exactly what you mean, I’m coming to get you, but honey are you hurt?” Frankie sounded upset and that made you cry harder, hoping he wouldn’t be mad at you for crashing his truck. 

“I hit my head on the w-window and it’s b-bleeding but the door is stuck Frankie I can’t get out,” you could hear your voice rising in your own panic and Frankie spoke to you again, louder this time,

“Don’t try to get out I can see the truck okay? I’ll get you out sweetheart just stay put, please.” Despite his pleas, your fingers still tried uselessly to pull at the door handle, but it wouldn’t budge. Just then, you saw the lights of what must be Pope’s truck coming down the road toward you and you felt a little relief even with your head throbbing from the pain and from all the crying you were doing. 

Frankie jumped out before the truck was in park and threw open the undamaged passenger door. Before you could even register what was happening, Frankie was unbuckling your seatbelt and hauling you across the cab of the truck and out the other door into the fresh air. You took a deep, shuddering breath as Frankie helped you sit down on the grass as gently as possible. His own hands were shaking as he held you at arms length to check your injuries, sucking in a breath through his teeth when he saw the blood starting to crust into the left side of your head. 

Pope walked over then and announced an ambulance was on the way. Frankie asked him to shine a light so he could see your injuries and Pope jogged back to his truck to get his flashlight. You sobbed again and Frankie tried to reassure you, 

“It’s okay, baby, I’m here. We’re gonna get you checked out, okay?” Pope brought the flashlight over and shone it directly at your eyes, causing you to wince. You could feel Frankie’s hands moving your hair slightly, causing a few more bits of glass to fall out which he brushed away. Pope spoke while Frankie looked you over, 

“Looks like it stopped bleeding so it’s probably not too deep.” Frankie grunted and gingerly touched his fingers to the bruise forming on your cheek from the impact and Pope pointed to you and said, 

“Her neck, is she burned?” You were wearing a jacket over your tshirt which Frankie gently peeled off of you and he made a noise in his throat before he said, 

“Seatbelt did it, would be my guess. Oh honey I’m so sorry.” You reached for him but Frankie hesitated, not wanting to cause you any more pain. You didn’t know at the time, but he was also freaking out and the panic was clouding his judgment. 

“Please F-Frankie,” you called out over another sob, your whole body shaking now that the adrenaline was starting to fade. Pope put his hand on your shoulder and pulled you forward from where you’d been leaned against Frankie’s truck, shining his flashlight down your back all the way to the ground. 

“Her back looks fine, no cuts or anything,” he said and held your hands to keep you up straight while Frankie plopped down onto the grass behind you and pulled you into his lap, wrapping his arms around your middle gently, still worried he’d hurt you in your fragile state. Your hands grasped for his around your stomach and he let go of you for a second so he could run his hands from your elbows down to your wrists and wrap your arms under his, caging you against his body as much as possible. 

“It’s okay,” Frankie told you, hooking his chin over your right shoulder to kiss the uninjured side of your head, “You’re okay, you’re okay.” You tried to relax in his hold and let your head tilt back only for the flashlight to blind you again and Frankie hissed, 

“What the hell, man?” Pope kept the light on your face and reminded Frankie, 

“Gotta keep her eyes open in case she has a concussion, c'mon you know this.” Pope shook his head and stayed where he was, standing over the two of you, making sure you didn’t try to drift off before the ambulance arrived. Another wave of panic rolled over you and you said, 

“I don’t want to go to the hospital, Frankie,” you sounded pathetic to your own ears but you couldn’t help it, you hated hospitals. Pope rolled his eyes good naturedly and said to Frankie, 

“Are you sure the two of you don’t share a brain?” You couldn’t see the glare Frankie shot him but Pope just laughed. 

“Listen, baby, I know you don’t want to go, but we need to at least let them check you out and patch you up, okay?” You could feel Frankie still taking short breaths behind you, he was close to tears himself. Pope must’ve noticed it too because he sighed and tried to move the focus away from your injuries for a minute. 

“So how did it happen?” he asked you, waving the flashlight around to get your attention, “A deer?” You sniffed and looked up at Santiago, past the flashlight before you responded, 

“A big deer just like hopped over the fence and I tried to swerve but it-it,” you struggled to find the words and Frankie buried his face in your shoulder, trying to take his own deep breaths. “I tried to get away from it but it ran into my door and then I hit the fence.” Pope nodded at you and said quietly, 

“I hit a deer once too and it was fucking scary.” You looked up at him with wet eyes and he smiled gently down at you, “But you’re gonna be okay, I know Fish will make sure of that.” 

You could hear the siren then as the ambulance turned down the road and stopped right next to you. Two EMTs hopped out and asked if you were okay, Pope explained your injuries to one of them and answered all of their questions while the other helped you stand up and led you to the back of the ambulance for a better look. Pope wasn’t quiet and you could hear him telling the EMT that you didn’t want to go to the hospital and you made a mental note to thank him later. 

Frankie stood up then, hovering nervously nearby. Once Santiago was done talking to the EMTs, he went over to stand next to his friend and he could tell by his expression that he was one second from losing it. He slung an arm around Frankie’s shoulders and pulled him back over to look at his truck. Frankie tried to protest but Santiago reminded him he had to let the professionals work. 

Both of the men looked over the truck and Santiago jumped in and tried to start it. After a few tries, it was clear the truck wouldn’t be moving tonight. Both men walked in silence back to the ambulance until Pope bumped into Frankie to get his attention. The joke he was going to make died on Pope’s tongue as he saw Frankie’s broken expression, so instead he told him, 

“She’s fine, Fish, I promise. She’s strong.” Frankie nodded and Pope pretended not to notice the way he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. When they got back to you, the EMTs waved Frankie over and Pope went to start his truck. The EMTs explained that your cut was shallow enough not to need stitches and you’d most likely just have to keep an eye on your bruises while they healed and watch the burn to make sure it didn’t get infected. They handed Frankie a little packet of painkillers for you and instructed you to go to urgent care if you felt worse or anything changed. 

You thanked them quietly and tried to hop down from the back of the ambulance on your own but Frankie was at your side immediately, giving you his hand and holding tight while you climbed down. Once you were solidly on the ground, he led you to the other side of the road towards Pope’s truck. He helped you up into the cab next to Pope and slid in beside you before shutting the door carefully. Frankie’s arm was tight around your shoulders and you leaned into him heavily, needing the support. 

The drive was very short even with Santiago driving well under the speed limit so he wouldn’t jostle you too much. Pope jumped out once he’d pulled into your driveway and Frankie tossed him the keys. Pope took the hint and let himself in so you two could have a moment alone. As soon as you were both out of the truck, Frankie pulled you into his arms and you both stood still in the moon light, holding onto each other tightly. Neither of you spoke for a few minutes and you felt Frankie’s hand sliding up and down your back. You gripped the back of his shirt and hid your face in his chest, just breathing in the scent of him. He smelled like a campfire and a little hint of the beers he’d had earlier, but also warm and inviting like Frankie always was. 

“I’m sorry about the truck,” you whispered against the fabric of his shirt and Frankie pulled back enough to look down at you. His expression was so sad and so concerned, he gently tucked your hair behind your ear and whispered back, 

“Baby I don’t care about the truck. I’m just-“ he swallowed and leaned down to give you a soft kiss and said against your lips, “I’m so glad you’re okay.” You brought your hands up to hold his face in your hands and kissed him again, still soft but more purposeful, hoping it was reassuring. You felt a few of your boyfriend’s tears slip over your fingers and you broke the kiss to press your lips to both of his cheeks and promised, 

“I’m going to be just fine, I promise.” Frankie nodded and leaned his forehead against yours, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself. After a moment, you reached down to grab Frankie’s hand and lead him inside, all you wanted to do was shower and sleep. When you got inside and closed the door behind you, Pope was sitting on your couch, nearly asleep, but he shook himself awake when he heard the two of you come in. 

“So I’m gonna head out,” he said, yawning and clapping Frankie on the shoulder as he made his way out, “But if you guys need to go anywhere tomorrow just let me know.” 

“Thanks, man,” Frankie said, clapping Pope’s shoulder in return. You let go of Frankie’s hand to throw your arms around Pope’s neck and squeezed him, he hugged you back and said, “Glad you’re okay kiddo.” 

Once he was out the door, you locked it and turned around to see Frankie leaning against the wall, looking dead on his feet. A glance at the clock on the wall told you it was nearly 2am. You wished you could just flop into bed, but the matted blood in your hair couldn’t wait. So you walked over to your boyfriend and pulled his arm a little to get him moving, 

“C’mon,” you said, dragging him with you toward the bedroom,”why don’t you get ready for bed while I shower?” But before you could get to the end of the hallway, Frankie wrapped around you from behind and stopped you. 

“I’ll shower with you,” he mumbled into your neck, steering the both of you to the right, into the bathroom. He released you to turn on the shower and you started to undress, but you winced in pain, realizing now that every part of your body was aching. You were able to get one arm free from your shirt before you audibly groaned and Frankie was right there, gently peeling the offending garment off you. He was already out of his shirt and pants and he helped you get completely out of your clothes without a word; you felt a surge of affection for Frankie well up inside you so strong it almost knocked you over. How were you so lucky to get this man all to yourself?

Once you were both in the shower, you couldn’t help but sigh in relief as the hot water relaxed your tense muscles. You leaned your head back into the spray and let the water rinse your hair, opting not to put shampoo into the cut on your head. When you pulled your head back up, Frankie was watching you, eyebrows drawn. You looked up at him and gave him a small smile, he didn’t return it, but he did lean down and kiss you, more desperately than before. He was still careful with you, but it felt like he was trying to make sure you were really alive and there with him. 

The two of you stood there a few more minutes before Frankie reached around you and turned off the water. You stepped out first and grabbed 2 towels, passing one back to Frankie. Both of you dried off and walked to your bedroom, you stole one of his shirts to wear to bed and he got into bed completely nude. You shook your head and him and he finally cracked a smile. You turned off the lights and crawled into bed and right into Frankie’s arms. You settled with your head nestled into Frankie’s neck and he pushed his nose into your hair. 

“Frankie,” you whispered in the dark, rubbing your hand against his chest before you continued, “thank you for coming to get me.” You could feel the deep breath Frankie took before he spoke,

“When you called me and said that you’d crashed, I couldn’t stop myself from thinkin’ ” his voice tapered off and he squeezed you tight, “I don’t know what I would do without you, baby girl.” His tone made you look up to see the sadness across his features. 

“You never have to find out,” you promised, craning your neck up to kiss his cheek. Frankie leaned down to bump his nose against yours and stroked your cheek with his thumb. 

“I love you so much Frankie,” you whispered, fighting back more tears. He sounded just as choked up as you felt when he responded, “I love you too, baby, you’re my whole world.” 

You fell asleep like that, with Frankie wrapped tight around you and his steady heartbeat under your ear. It was easy to fall asleep knowing that no matter what happened, you’d always have Frankie and he’d always have you.


End file.
